


The World in Reverse

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 and Unknown swapped places, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Jaehee and Jumin, MC is just MC, as have Rika and V, as well as Zen and Yoosung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: As you watched a chatroom come to a close, you took a deep breath and lay down on the bed in the apartment which you currently called ‘home’. The past few days had been absolutely chaotic. It had all started a few days previously, when your phone was hacked into by a stranger who went by the name ‘707’. They sent you to this apartment, which was owned by somebody known as V, who had apparently died about two and a half years previously.Mystic Messenger Role-swap AU!





	1. Chapter 1

As you watched a chatroom come to a close, you took a deep breath and lay down on the bed in the apartment which you currently called ‘home’. The past few days had been absolutely _chaotic._ It had all started a few days previously, when your phone was hacked into by a stranger who went by the name ‘707’. They sent you to this apartment, which was owned by somebody known as V, who had apparently died about two and a half years previously.

707 then ended up leaving you, and that resulted in you ending up in a chatroom belonging to a charity organisation known as the RFA. It turns out that V was one of the two founders of the group, alongside Rika. She apparently hardly comes online any more, but she does appear every once in a while. The RFA’s hacker, Unknown, also known as Saeran Choi, is absolutely loyal to Rika, and is the person who talks to her the most. He is also responsible for the group’s confidential materials, but other than that, he is _very_ secretive. He also has an obsession over candy, you wouldn’t be surprised at all if he just so happened to have a warehouse full of it.

Other than Saeran and Rika, there was also Jaehee Kang and Jumin Han. Jaehee was a director for the company C&R, whilst Jumin was her assistant. Jaehee was very hard working, however, you had found out that she _strongly_ disliked cats. Jumin, meanwhile, loved cats. Rika had actually gifted him his pet cat, Elizabeth the 3rd. It was just unfortunate that he was very busy with work, so he hardly had time to look after her. It had apparently resulted in Elizabeth making herself a second home at the C&R offices. Also, Saeran apparently liked going to visit Elizabeth because she was, in his words, ‘a fluffy stress-ball’. He was always gentle with her, and she loved it when he brushed her hair.

Then there was Zen. He had dropped out of school, but over recent years, he had returned and was now actually attending college. You weren’t sure on what he was majoring in, but you were sure that you would find out soon enough. Plus, he was _very_ good looking. He did have quite a few bad habits though… Like drinking and motorcycle riding.

And finally, there was Yoosung. He was an avid gamer, but on top of that, he was an actor. Or rather, a voice actor. He voiced many characters from video games, animes, and cartoons, and was obsessed with how nice his voice sounded. That’s why he played games a lot… Just so he could hear his voice. He was also Rika’s cousin, and though he had been worried about her since V’s death… She just wasn’t the Rika which he remembered.

Suddenly, your phone went off, when you found yourself drifting into a state of sleepiness. You reached out, and looked at your phone’s screen. There was a name and some messages which had appeared on it…

_707._

You shot upright in bed, and pressed the messages.

> _707: Well, hello there…_
> 
> _707: Having fun in the RFA?_
> 
> _707: It sure seems like it. Wish I could get involved in the fun._
> 
> _707: At least I can bring the fun to paradise soon!_
> 
> _707: I’ll come for you soon, 110 000 110!_

Quickly, you pressed to screenshot the messages before they faded, before opening your contacts list. _Saeran… Saeran… Where is Saeran?!_  Eventually, after remembering that he was down as ‘Unknown’ in your phone, you found his name before calling him. He sounded tired, but he still sounded happy to be called by you.

“ _Hello… It’s late. Shouldn’t you be asleep?”_ You could also hear him hold back calling you an idiot for being awake. “ _What’s the matter?”_

You sighed, before you explained to Saeran what had happened. “707 contacted me again. I tried to screenshot the messages before they disappeared, so hopefully that’s saved onto our phone… But it did scare me a bit. One of the messages said ‘I’ll come for you soon’. Saeran… Am I safe in V’s apartment?” You glanced towards the apartment’s window, before realising it was open. In a panic, you ran over to it before closing and locking it. “It’s made me feel… scared…”

Saeran remained silent, before he laughed quietly. “ _I bet you look really cute all scared. But don’t worry, you’re safe. Rika said that we’ll try to find somewhere else for you after the party in a few days… If you trust me, trust Rika. Like hell I’ll let some piece of shit like that 707 lay their hands on you.”_ You heard him typing something in down the phone, before he smirked. “ _Yep, you got the screenshot. You don’t mind that I hacked into your phone, do you?”_ You gasped, and Saeran started laughing even louder then. “ _Wow, I really want to see your face right now… Scared, quivering… I bet it’s an adorable look for you.”_

“Sh- Shut up, Saeran!”

“ _Heh, can you just step into the hallway so I can see your face?”_

“I’m hanging up now!” As you pressed to end the call, you returned to the bed and fell down onto it face-first. You then groaned loudly into the pillows, before allowing yourself to fall into a deep sleep.

 

 

 

“The warning has been sent, Saviour… She knows that we’ll be bringing her to paradise soon, and no doubt the rest of the RFA will become defensive trying to protect both her and themselves.” The red-head then smirked, and shoved his hands into his pockets. “By the way, Saviour… When I go to the city to retrieve her, can I try to get hold of some Honey Buddha Chips and Doctor Pepper? They were nice when you got them for me in the past.”

With a sigh, the turquoise-haired man rolled his eyes and leaned forward. “Do as you wish, Luciel. Just don’t fail… I long to see the RFA once more, and I want to see them safe and protected from the dangers of society…” He then stood up, and sighed. “I am tired now. I am going to leave to take some photographs for a while. Just remember, failure will not be tolerated… Saeyoung.”

As Saeyoung left the room through one set of doors, and the Saviour left through the other, a woman with long blonde hair stepped out from behind a pillar inside the room. “Jihyun… Saeyoung… I have to stop them, to make sure that they don’t bring harm to the RFA…” Her hands went up to her eyes, and rested her fingers on her eyelids with a sigh. “Before it’s too late…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On tumblr](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/160119810923/the-world-in-reverse-chapter-1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mint Eye's hacker has a dream of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about this chapter ;o;  
> I just wanted to change up the backstory of the twins a bit to explain how Saeran became the RFA's hacker instead of Mint Eye's, and vice-versa...

“I have to go to V’s apartment soon…” The red-haired hacker stared at his computer screens as scenes from the hacked webcam in the apartment. He had been watching you ever since you had entered the apartment… And this was the worst of the things which he had seen so far.

“ _Sh- Shut up, Saeran! … I’m hanging up now!”_ He looked at your face turning red, before you hung up the call on your phone and threw it down beside you on the bed. _Saeran… At least he had happiness._

Saeyoung rested his head on his desk after shoving his keyboard aside, before he felt tears welling up in his eyes. “Why… Why does Saeran get to have all of the damn happiness?!” His fist slammed down, and that sent the keyboard falling off the desk with a loud clatter. “Why…”

As the hacker then fell asleep, memories which he wanted rid of began to form once more in his dreams.

 

 

“Saeran… Don’t cry, you don’t need to cry…” A fifteen year old Saeyoung was sat in front of a fifteen year old Saeran, whose leg was tied up to the kitchen table. “She’ll be gone soon, and we can get you out of here…” He took hold of his brother’s cheeks, and looked directly into his eyes. “I’m going to take you to some friends I made at church, called Rika and V. They’ve promised that they’ll protect us and look after us when we get out of here…”

Saeran looked up at his brother, before he sniffled and wiped his eyes. “O- Okay…” He then hiccupped because of how much he had been crying, but moments later, he was crying once more as a loud thud reverberated around the house as the front door closed. Saeyoung then smirked as that happened, before he jumped up to his feet and started looking around on one of the kitchen surfaces. “S- Saeyoung…”

“Don’t worry… Let me just get a knife and I’ll get your leg free.” Saeyoung muttered, before he eventually found the blade which he was searching for and returned to his brother. “When I’ve cut your leg loose, try to stand up. Tell me if you can’t move, okay?” Saeran then watched with tears in his eyes as Saeyoung carefully cut through the rope around his ankle, and once he was free, Saeran steadily rose to his feet.

Following that, Saeyoung assisted Saeran in getting a pair of shoes on as well as a coat, before wrapping a scarf around his neck. “It’s cold outside, so keep that on, Saeran… You get ill easily so that will help you out.” Saeyoung then zipped up his hoodie, and grinned. “Let’s get our freedom, Saeran- Wait one second.” After that, Saeyoung rushed upstairs, leaving Saeran staring through the kitchen window for a few minutes, before he returned downstairs holding onto a book. “This is Rika and V’s. I used it to help me learn how to hack… I should return it, now that we’re free…”

For a short while, Saeyoung moved slowly just to help Saeran adjust to walking after having been tied to the kitchen table for so long, but he was quite surprised that Saeran was wanting to try and run as soon as the front door was closed behind the two of them. It was when the two of them reached the end of the road which they lived on that they actually started to run as best as they could, and Saeyoung couldn’t help but be happy, because… Saeran was smiling and laughing. He was staring at the sky as he ran, and just the excitement of rebelling against their mother and escaping was enough to make Saeran’s eyes light up in a way that he had never seen before.

However… The excitement wasn’t to last for long. Saeran ended up tripping up on the uneven pavement, and he began to cry as he hurt his leg. Saeyoung went into a panic when he noticed the cuts on his twin’s leg, as well as the blood. He did his best to clean them up with a bit of tissue that he had in his pocket, but it wasn’t enough. “Oh no… Right, Saeran, we’ll walk for now. The church isn’t too far from here, and Rika and V will be there. They can help sort out your leg. Just put your arm over my shoulders, and lean on me…”

It didn’t take too much longer for Saeyoung and Saeran to reach the church, and the twins sat down on a bench. Saeran was now just sniffling over the injuries on his leg, and Saeyoung was looking around frantically to make sure that their mother never walked past, and to keep an eye out for Rika and V. Eventually, Saeyoung sighed as he noticed that the two he was looking for had arrived.

He then got Saeran to stand up, and walked over to the side of the church, where they were waiting. Saeran struggled to walk a bit, because of how his legs hurt, but eventually he was able to get over there too.

“Saeyoung… You’re here… Is this your brother?” Saeran gave a terrified look to the turquoise-haired man as he spoke, before he flinched as the blonde woman rested her hand on his shoulder. “Sorry, I must have scared you… Saeran, is it? I’m V, it’s nice to meet you.”

“And I’m Rika… You’ve hurt yourself, haven’t you?” Saeran looked up at the woman when she smiled at him, before she helped him in sitting down on a brick wall. “I’ll sort that out for you, it’s the least I could do for you after I heard from your brother about what the two of you have been through…”

Saeran sniffled a quick ‘thank you’ out then, whilst Saeyoung spoke to V quietly for a moment. Saeran eventually ended up smiling when Rika had cleaned up his cuts, but the colour drained from his face when a shrill cry echoed through the air.

“ _Saeyoung! What are you doing out here?!”_

“R- Rika, that’s mommy… Sh- She’ll kill us-!” Saeran began to panic, so Rika helped him to his feet and pulled him behind her. “S- Saeyoung…”

The younger twin could see Saeyoung shaking as their mother approached him, with a bottle of wine in one of her hands. But then… Saeyoung turned to Rika and V, before he took a deep breath, and started tearing up. “Rika, V… L- Look after Saeran for me… Don’t let our mother see him with you… I- I’ll try to escape another day…”

Saeran tensed up as V joined in the wall keeping Saeran hidden as Saeyoung had his arm grabbed hold of by his mother, and he could just about hear the conversation between them.

“Saeyoung… You should be _at home._ ”

“B- But Saeran went missing… I- I was trying to find him b- before you got back…”

“He was weak anyway, he’s probably already dead! I bet _your father_ took him.”

Saeyoung then gave Rika and V a teary glance as the book which he had grabbed previously fell onto the floor with a quiet thud, before he was pulled away from the church by his mother. He just about was able to see Rika and V holding back a sobbing Saeran, before he mouthed a silent goodbye to his twin.

And that was the last time either of the twins seen each other.

 

 

Saeyoung sat up with tears in the corner of his eyes, before he looked at his computer screen. _You were still asleep… Good._ That meant that he had a few minutes to think back on the memories he had dreamed about. “Saeran got to escape… I was stuck with that woman until about two and a half years ago… He got happiness, I got pain and suffering… I bet Saeran’s completely forgot about me…” He then stood up, and pushed his glasses up his face. “Well, I think it’s time to give my little twin a reminder… And she’ll be a good enough way to do that.” He looked at you on his screen once more, and smirked. “Time for Seven Zero Seven to have a little… _fun.”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen makes a surprising discovery, and MC gets a surprise visitor.

There was complete silence surrounding Zen as he pushed a pair of glasses up his face. He had an assignment due in soon, so he wanted to try and get as much of it done as he could before he went on a motorcycle ride. However, he was steadily growing tired and bored.

The thing was, he knew that it would be best to get this work done quickly… It was due to be handed in about a week from then, and he would be free to ride his motorcycle whenever he wanted if he got it done that night!

His plans were brought to a halt when there was a loud knocking on the door though. With a sigh, he rose from his desk, adjusted his glasses once more, before he made his way over to the apartment door. When he opened it, he was half expecting one of his classmates, or one of those girls who loved to ask him out when he walked around the school campus… But it wasn’t.

“R… Rika?” He was _not_ expecting her at his door. “Rika… Do you want to come in?” She nodded slowly, before Zen stepped aside to allow her into the apartment. “What brings you here at this time? It’s late at night…”

Rika remained silent for a moment as she sat down on Zen’s sofa, before tears started welling up in her eyes. “Hyun… I fear the RFA – specifically MC – is in trouble… Because of Jihyun…” Frantically, Zen offered her some tissues as she continued crying. “He didn’t just help me found the RFA, you know… He founded his own group called ‘Mint Eye’… I thought it had disbanded a- after he left us, but… I- I recently found out that the group is still running, and has turned into a cult… And they were behind MC joining the RFA…”

Zen remained in a stunned silence as Rika wept in front of him, before he sat down with wide eyes. V wasn’t just part of the RFA? And that other group was now some sort of cult?!

“Zen… Saeran is going to V’s apartment as we speak to get MC to take her out of there… Do you think that it would be possible for you to inform Jaehee, Yoosung, and Jumin…? Oh… And please ask Jaehee if she can send security guards to all RFA members too… There is something that I need to do, before it is too late…”

“But Rika… What about your eyes?”

“… That doesn’t matter with what I must do. Just promise… Help keep the RFA together, no matter what happens to me… Now, I need to go…”

 

 

 

 

You were busy making yourself something quick to drink before you went to bed, just a warm drink of hot chocolate. You were simply just heating the milk through when you heard a strange tapping from the main room of the apartment. Carefully, you finished making your drink, before leaving it on the kitchen counter as you went to investigate just what the strange sound was. Your phone was securely in your hand as you slowly moved, open to Saeran’s contact details just in case as you rested your hand on the door handle. You took a deep breath, before pulling the apartment door open.

There didn’t seem to be anyone there… at first glance.

Just as you went to push the door closed, a sudden hand came out of nowhere, and clamped around your wrist. Your eyes shot wide open as you then noticed a red-haired man stood there, with a menacing smirk on his face. “Guess who, MC~” Despite that, he seemed… Scarily cheerful. “It’s me… You would recognise the voice of your dear 707, wouldn’t you?”

_Oh no._

_No no no, this could **not** be happening right now-!_

You quickly pressed your thumb down on the screen of your phone, knowing that it would start off a call to Saeran. If he realised the situation which you were in… Maybe he could come to save you!

707 quickly reached out for your phone just as the call went through. “Unknown? You’re trying to call somebody called… Unknown?” His lips pursed, before his eyes narrowed. “Oh! The traitor who let me be dragged away by that abuser of a mother, Saeran! _That’s_ who Unknown is, isn’t it? Well, Saeran ‘the most frustrating brother in the world’ Choi… Say bye bye to your precious MC~ She’s going to become the 606 to my 707~”

During the time which 707 was speaking, you were panicking and trying to grab hold of your phone with your free hand. However, he hung up the call and threw the phone across the room before snaking his arms around you in what was an _extremely_ tight hug. “Say, MC… How do you feel about getting married in the space station? Because in a few moments, you’re going to be seeing stars…”

There was then a sudden impact against your head, and everything went black.

 

 

 

> Zen: It’s weird… Rika left almost as suddenly as she arrived…
> 
> Jumin Han: But why would Rika visit you, and not Yoosung, her cousin?
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Maybe… it’s because of where she was at the time? Zen might have been the closest to her location.
> 
> Zen: Oh yeah, before I forget… Rika also asked if you could send security to all of us, Jaehee…
> 
> Jaehee Kang: She did…? It must be important then… Assistant Han, could you quickly sort this out? And also… Elizabeth has got into my office again…
> 
> Jumin Han: … Understood. And I will get Elizabeth the 3rd as soon as I have done that.
> 
> Yoosung: Ugh... I still don’t get what this group wants to do to the RFA though… I’ve got some voice acting that I need to do tomorrow for a new game, and it’s kinda scaring me…
> 
> Zen: Don’t worry, Yoosung… Let’s trust Rika for now, okay?
> 
> Yoosung: Yeah…
> 
> _Unknown has entered the chatroom._
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Ah, Saeran.
> 
> Unknown: Something bad…
> 
> Unknown: Something really, _really_ bad…
> 
> Unknown: Everyone…
> 
> Unknown: **_707 has MC._**


	4. A message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident involving MC being kidnapped, the RFA goes through more turbulent times.

Your head felt heavy and your limbs were sore as you began to feel yourself returning to consciousness. Your vision was blurred slightly, and you honestly did feel flat out exhausted. But something… Something made you feel as though you _needed_ to wake up.

The events from just before you fell unconscious were a complete blur, and it gave you a headache as you attempted to remember. Where were you, what had you been doing, who was with you, and most importantly… Why were you unconscious?

After a few minutes of simply lying still, you decided that it might be best for you to try and sit up. As you did that, a pulsating pain went through your head, and you felt the need to wince at it. Why did your head hurt like that? You slowly ran your hand over your head, before realising that there was a slightly tender area. That led you to one conclusion… You had been hit on the head. And chances were, that was the reason you were passed out.

A sudden clicking and hissing sound, like a can being opened, made you begin to focus elsewhere in the room. Sat on a seat next to a small table was a man with a can of doctor pepper in his hand, and with a laptop resting on his legs. He cast a glance up at you when he realised that you were staring, before he closed his laptop and began to grin.

“Hello, MC~ You took your time waking up! Even though you did look adorable asleep in my bed…” He reached out to the table, and picked up another can of doctor pepper. “You’ve been asleep for about a day, so you’re gonna need a drink, and so, the great God 707 shall provide.” He approached you, and carefully gave you the unopened drink. “You, uh… Are you hungry too? ‘Cause I have a supply of Honey Buddha Chips too…”

As he continued rambling on, your mind began to fixate upon something which he had said... ‘ _God 707’…_ That was familiar-

_Very familiar._

_Oh god._

_He was the hacker! And he broke into V’s apartment and knocked you out!_

“S- Stay away from me… O- Or I’ll call Unknown to-!” You were stammering a lot when he grabbed hold of your wrist, and he started shaking his head. You weren’t sure on how to react, so you fell silent.

“Saeran is not coming for you. I promise... Now, finish your drink, MC. I’m going to take you to the Saviour once you’ve finished...”

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Unknown! Get me some tea, yeah?”

“No. Do it yourself, you lazy ass. I'm doing something here because I've got my work done – get your own drink and finish your damn work, Vanderwood,” Saeran hissed, doing his best to concentrate on what he was doing. With a grumble, he opened up CCTV footage of the outside of V's apartment, and plugged in a pair of earphones to listen.

“Ugh... Fine.”

“Shut the hell up...” He covered his ears to block out Vanderwood's muttering. “Okay, Saeyoung... How did you get to her? What did you do to her...?!” He continued to monitor the footage, and eventually began tapping his foot as he waited to see just what happened. His eyes widened when he noticed a familiar redhead appear in the corner… and then smirked directly into the camera. Moments later, he watched the person press a button, and the image turned to static.

Saeran’s hands began to tremble when he could hear the sudden struggle as Saeyoung took hold of you, and he bit his lip when he heard something about ‘the space station’ and ‘seeing stars’.

_Whilst he had taken comfort in looking at the skies when he was little… Saeyoung loved looking at the stars. He would look up at it with a distant look on his face, seeking out something… Anything. He always said the same thing over and over…_

_“I want to see a shooting star… Then I can make a wish, and maybe we can get out of here…”_

Before he realised it, tears were trailing down his face through the memories of the past, and Saeran couldn’t help feel a void in his chest. He had been given no choice but to let Saeyoung be taken back to that hellish home… He was raised for a few years by Rika and V, before he basically became a hacker for hire as ‘Unknown’… Then V died… And all of this began to happen.

_And Saeyoung was involved in all of this._

 

 

“Oh no…!” Jaehee was busy doing her work in her office, when a sudden white blur made its way across the room from the door. She swatted her hands around a bit as the fluff tried to jump on her desk, before she had no choice but to press a button on her phone. “Assistant Han! Elizabeth has got into my office again… Could you please, _please_ take her back to your desk? I have important paperwork to fill in here, and she keeps trying to get to it.”

It took a few moments, but eventually, Jumin appeared in the doorway, a stack of paperwork hastily held in one of his arms. “I apologise for my cat, Ms. Kang… And also, I have more paperwork here regarding the musical theatre project which you are currently working on…” He placed the paperwork down on the desk, before he approached the cat which was now trying to climb up to the blinds in the office. “Come on Elizabeth the 3rd, you need to leave Ms. Kang and her office alone…”

As soon as the cat was resting in Jumin’s arms, Jaehee let out a quiet sigh of relief. However, her relief was short lived due to an email which she received on both her phone and computer at the same time. For that matter, Jumin’s phone began to go off for the same reason.

She pursed her lips due to her suspicions surrounding the email, but eventually opened it on her phone. Before she read it, she brought her coffee cup to her lips with the intention of having a sip.

Moments later, it had spilled across her desk.

 

> ‘ _To the members of Rika’s Fundraising Association – ZEN, Yoosung Kim, Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, Saeran ‘Unknown’ Choi, and Rika._
> 
> _As you know, your newest member, MC, has disappeared. Well, you shall be glad to know that she is safe under the care of myself and my Saviour. However, we cannot keep her satisfied here with just us… So we have a proposition._
> 
> _Come to Mint Eye. Abandon all you know in society and accept the light, the shining light of our Saviour. Discard the darkness and pain that you all know… And you can meet your precious MC once more._
> 
> _However… If you decide against this… Know that it shall be a decision you will all regret, and it shall be MC and Rika at the receiving end of your punishment.’_


	5. The Saviour and his plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are being sorted out to meet Mint Eye's Saviour, whilst Yoosung is unwillingly becoming a victim in one of his plans.

“Here, wear this. It suits you, and the Saviour approved of it too… Plus I kinda looked up your measurements, so…” 707 was grinning as he placed some clothes beside you, and patted your head. Meanwhile, you were giving him a wide-eyed look of shock. He… knew that about you? It perhaps didn’t help that those clothes were kind of… gaudy. Flashy red and green colours…. Ugh. The dress was asymmetrical, and only had one sleeve… You didn’t like it. At all.

“No… I’m not wearing that…” You pushed the abstract item of clothing onto the floor, and the hacker’s eyes narrowed. He then reached for your wrist, and pulled you up to your feet. He didn’t look happy at all.

“Then I have no other choice… Come with me~” His glare became a grin, and you suddenly found yourself being pulled somewhere. “We’re going to my closet… I’ll have a perfect outfit for you there!”

_707… was going to make you wear some of his clothes?! Oh god…_

You weren’t met with what you were expecting though. You were pulled into a room… Filled with dresses? How, um… odd.

“Now then… Aha! I know what will suit you more than anything!” He began to dig around for a while in a rack of more tame-looking dresses in comparison to what he had showed you earlier, before he eventually pulled one off the rack. “Here we go! Put it on! Pleaaaaaaaase?”

Unlike what he had showed you before, this dress was surprisingly nice. A red dress which would go up to about your knees, straps over both shoulders, and a pretty black bow just below the neckline. It wasn’t flashy, abstract, or mis-matching. It was just right.

With his permission, you were allowed to escape to a bathroom in order to get changed. It felt like the first time that you could properly breathe here, because, well… You could constantly feel 707’s eyes on you. Either he was analysing or obsessing over you, or perhaps he was doing both. But it was a bit scary having those golden eyes, shining with an excitement for what is to come, with a smile which looked sweeter than honey and more innocent than a-

_Pull yourself together! This guy **kidnapped** you!_

The reminder that you had been taken brought a sudden thought to your head though. Saeran… You had been on the phone to him when 707 got into the apartment. Would he be worried about you, a stranger who had been in his life for a few days? Would you ever escape from this place?

Before you knew it though, 707 had entered the bathroom and took hold of your arm. He… was trying to lead you somewhere. You couldn’t even resist, his grasp of you was so tight… clingy almost.

Eventually, you found yourself before a large mint coloured door, intricately decorated with gold and black patterns. 707 knocked on, and moments later, there was a clicking sound indicating that the door had been unlocked.

You felt yourself steadily becoming covered in a cold sweat as 707 pushed you inside the room, and he started speaking to somebody sat on something almost like a throne at the opposite side of the room. “Saviour! Here she is! And don’t worry, your plan is going as expected~ The RFA are going frantic in their hunt to find her!”

_That Saviour person looked familiar for some reason… As though… You had seen them over the past few days…_

_Oh god._

_This group’s Saviour… Was V! The RFA member who had supposedly killed himself!_

 

 

 

 

“Get your head in the game, Yoosung! We have a deadline for these character lines, and it’s getting very close now!” Yoosung sighed as he heard himself be shouted at for what was probably the sixth or seventh time… that hour… over his performance in the sound booth. It wasn’t his fault completely though… He had many things on his mind.

One was that his cousin, who he was beginning to lose faith in, had mysteriously been appearing and disappearing, and rather than going to _him_ to pass a message on to the others, she went to _Zen._

“Okay, ready for the next take of your death quotes? We’ll be starting as soon as you pull yourself together.”

“Sorry… I’m ready. Let’s get these lines done!” He pushed his worries to the back of his head as he put on a grin, and cracked his knuckles. _Yoosung Kim was so ready to get these lines over and done with!_

He straightened the sheet of quotes in front of him out, before he watched the light indicating recording turn on. _Death quotes… Not exactly his favourite part of his character’s lines, but they were the last piece he needed to do before he could get paid! Oh, and before the new LOLOL extension was released. He couldn’t wait to play that, he’d recorded some NPC lines for it!_

“Gah… I’m… sorry… Go on without me…” He put as much effort as he could to sound pained and, judging by the fact he hadn’t been interrupted for messing the line up, he had done well. “This is… the end…” He could feel himself getting more confident as he kept going through the lines, and eventually, he had reached the final line. “Ack… It hurts so much… My fight is lost…”

The light turned off, and he let out a deep sigh and fell back onto a seat in relief. “That any good?” He waited for a few moments, but never got any response. “Uh, hello?” He stopped slouching and sat up straight, confused at why he was never getting a reply. Soon enough, he went over to the recording booth door, and knocked on. “Hey! The recording is finished! Can I get out of here now? It’s hot in here!”

Little did he know… His recording had been sabotaged.

The person in charge of recording Yoosung’s lines was a member of Mint Eye, and once the saviour had discovered that fact, a plan had been concocted. Yoosung was without the security sent by Jaehee when he was recording, meaning that he was exposed. Also, Rika was needed to be brought to Mint Eye in order to punish the RFA for not deciding to join their paradise.

_How better to get her… Than a hostage situation involving a famous voice actor, who just so happened to be her cousin?_


End file.
